Pokemon: The Quest Of Tom
by Tomw123
Summary: Pokemon: The Quest Of Tom is about 14 year old Tom who packs up his things and leaves his family in Vermillion City to explore the Kanto Region with his Squirtle and hid friends Sparky and Liam
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

Tom woke up excited and scrambled to his wardrobe. He grabbed his freshly cleaned clothes and pulled them on in a hurry. He rushed to his desk and grabbed his wallet with the money he had been saving for the last 6 months. He swung his door open and rushed down the stairs when he realised it was only 6:00 am. His mother and father came down looking sleepy and grumpy. 'What's the reason for being up so early?' Tom's father asked curiously.

'It's my 14th birthday, you know, the day you said I could get a pokemon?'

'Oh, right'

Tom ran straight out the door without waiting for his parents to give him his presents and birthday wishes. He ran out the front gate and looked round at the beautiful Vermillion City he had grown up in. Most beginner trainers got their first starting pokemon from Professor Oak in Pallet Town, but things were different for Tom. He had to wait until the age of 14 for his starter pokemon because that's what his parents felt necessary. Most beginner pokemon trainers began their journeys at 10 years of age but not Tom. Tom looked behind him at the big empty field at the back of his house that he and his dad had been building for a long time, for him to transfer pokemon too when he began his journey. His parents and younger brother would care for them well until Tom called upon them.

Tom ran to the pokemon centre where Professor Berry had his study campus. The red automatic doors opened for him and the Nurse Joy who worked here greeted him. 'Looking for the professor?' Nurse Joy said in a sweet voice

'Yes I am' Tom replied without hesitation

'Right this way'

Tom followed the Nurse up the stairs and into a large room with a big desk and bookshelves that took up most the space. Tom noticed that Berry was standing by a table with three pokeballs sitting in a row. 'What I am about to ask you will determine your future as a trainer, you have spent years of your life preparing for this situation. You must select one of the three starter pokemon that I have here. You can have Bulbasaur, the grass type. Grass types are easier to raise and have an advantage against water types but have a weakness to fire. Charmander, the fire type is a powerful pokemon for a starter. Fire types are a good edge to battle and are good against grass types, but bad against water. Lastly there is uh, Squirtle, but I wouldn't take him if I were you. Squirtle is a water type, and has a good strength over fire but is weak against grass. Squirtle is a good pokemon but this one has issues with trust and obedience. It's just naughty natured. What shall you pick?'

'Well' Tom replied 'Bulbasaur would be great and so would Charmander but something about Squirtle just seems so right. I have grown up around water types, ever since I was a kid. I used to feed the Goldeen and Magikarp at the harbour, so I pick Squirtle!'

Berry just shrugged and tossed Tom the pokeball. Tom caught it with excitement. 'Now here is a device called a pokedex. It works as your guide and ID to the world of pokemon, and here is 6 pokeballs for catching pokemon. Now run home and show your parents!'

Tom sprinted home and showed his parents the pokeball. His younger brother Charlie was now awake. 'What pokemon did you pick?' He asked with excitement. Tom opened the pokeball and out came Squirtle.

'Squirtle use tackle!' Tom yelled pointing at a soda can that was on the floor. Squirtle walked over and picked up the can and cracked it open, walked over to the couch and sat down and started drinking. Angry, Tom threw the pokeball back at Squirtle to put him back inside, this time Squirtle used tackle and knocked it back into Tom's face. Fuming, Tom picked up the Squirtle and put it over his shoulder and walked outside.  
'We need some serious training' Tom said, determined to get Squirtle to behave. Squirtle just moaned and put on a bored expression.

Tom and Squirtle left the gates of Vermillion City and went for a walk, looking for some pokemon. Tom was surprised that Squirtle was co-operating and Tom worked up the theory that Squirtle didn't like being left alone, which is why it wouldn't go inside it's pokeball. Suddenly, a Ratata ran past. 'Squirtle use bubble!' Tom yelled. Squirtle instead ran the opposite way to the Ratata and ran into the bushes. Tom chased after it and found a campsite. In the campsite there was a barbeque with sausages sizzling on top. Squirtle came out of nowhere and knocked over the barbeque and started eating the sausages. Tom ran out to grab his pokemon when a bug catcher came out looking furious. 'How dare you steal my food? Well I'm going to teach you a lesson. Go Scyther!' The trainer sent out a Scyther. Tom pulled out his pokedex.

'_Scyther, the bug pokemon. Scyther has two blades on it's arms that makes it a tough opponent'_ the pokedex read out

'Scyther use fury cutter!'

Suddenly out of nowhere an electric attack came out and took out the Scyther. Tom looked to his left and saw a girl with short blonde hair and an Elekid. 'Sparky is the name' The girl announced.


	2. Chapter 2

Sparky

The girl returned her Elekid to the pokeball.

'You would have been in huge trouble if it wasn't for me, admit it' Sparky said looking smug

'I would have been just fine isn't that right Squirtle? Huh, Squirtle where are you?' Tom said and began searching for his pokemon

'Your pokemon is right here' Sparky said pointing to her leg to reveal Squirtle hugging it. 'I have proved myself to this pokemon already, something you have not managed to do yet but that's ok. I remember when I first got my Elekid from my Dad.'

'Who are you anyway?' Tom said both amazed and annoyed by how masterful Sparky was with pokemon

'I'm Sparky, the daughter of the Vermillion City gym leader Lt. Surge. I'm an electric pokemon enthusiast who is about to start a pokemon journey, you?'

'I'm Tom. I just received my Squirtle and I live with my parents and younger brother, would you like to come back for lunch?'

'Yes please'

Tom and Sparky went back to his house and had lunch with the family and Elekid and Squirtle began to play out in the large empty yard. After half an hour of convincing, Tom's parents allowed him to go on a pokemon journey with Sparky because they heard how well she put Squirtle into line, and how much she could teach Tom about pokemon training.

After lunch, Tom and Sparky said their goodbyes to their families and headed to the harbour so that they could catch a boat to Pewter City. Tom decided to be the nice person and pay for the boat but Sparky refused to let him. 'We get our trip free, it's a perk of being the gym leaders kid.'

'Sometimes you just get lucky' Tom grinned

The boat was driven by an elderly man who had glasses. Tom worried that the man's poor eyesight was preventing him from reading the speed meter because they were going at least 200 kmph. Squirtle and Elekid were strapped in to the boat so they didn't fall out. When they finally arrived they went for a swim in the sea. Sparky dived under the water and started to look around for pokemon but found only Magikarp. As they got out they noticed two people in a black costume running out of the pokemart with people yelling things out to them. One of the people ran into Tom and knocked him off his feet. As they both tumbled the person got up and removed his balaclava and revealed himself to be a man with short blue hair. The other person walked over and revealed herself to be a woman with short mint green hair with a large curl either side. '

We are Blake and Bonnie of team rocket and you picked the wrong criminals plans to slow.' The people said in unison and sent out a Shellder and a Voltorb 'And now you are also getting robbed, surrender your Squirtle and Elekid and there will be no trouble for anybody'

Elekid stepped forward and started to battle the Voltorb so Tom commanded Squirtle to fight Shellder. 'Squirtle use tackle!' He yelled. Squirtle refused and in the same instant Bonnie fired a net out of a bazooka and caught Squirtle. Tom yelled and went to help him but Bonnie shot him as well and he was trapped. Elekid finished Voltorb off with a thunder punch but then was also trapped by Bonnie's gun. Blake shoved Sparky to the ground and threw Elekid and Squirtle over his shoulder and went into the bush where he then flew a helicopter out with the pokemon in the back. He threw down a ladder for Bonnie but right as she went to climb it, Tom broke free of his net and pulled her off it. Tom climbed the ladder to the helicopter and opened the door where the pokemon were. Tom pulled the pokemon free and Elekid used thunder punch on the controls. The helicopter went down and Elekid jumped out and used thunder shock to soften the landing. Tom, Squirtle and Blake fell out of the helicopter and were about 1000 meters above the ground when Bonnie got ready to catch Blake and Tom grabbed Squirtle and managed to move himself above the sea. Blake landed with a thud on top of Bonnie and Tom splashed into the water. Blake and Bonnie ran off in humiliation and Tom pulled Squirtle out of the water.

After a few hours under the heater in the pokemon centre Tom and Squirtle were feeling a lot better. Squirtle hugged Tom and Tom knew that he had proven his worth to Squirtle the same way Sparky had and now Squirtle was a friend and loyal pokemon to Tom.

'I'm so glad you guys are cool again' Sparky said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Pewter City Gym Battle

Tom, Sparky and Squirtle looked at the front entrance of the Pewter City Gym. After hours of scouting the town for information all that they could gather was that this was the first gym in the pokemon league and that the gym leader was Brock, a rock type specialist. They couldn't find out any personal weaknesses that could be an advantage or even what pokemon he had but Tom was fairly confident that he had this victory in the bag. One reason was that Squirtle was a water type pokemon which gave him the type advantage, the second reason was because Squirtle was a small and agile pokemon and Brock was most likely using big, sluggish rock pokemon. The automatic gym doors opened and they stepped inside.

The gym was just a large rocky battling field with an upstairs viewing area. Tom tried to think of some strategies he could use but couldn't think of anything worth using. He turned to Squirtle. 'Think we got this one?' he asked the pokemon.  
'Squirtle!' the pokemon replied with enthusiasm.

A young looking kid with short brown hair came over to the trio. 'hey there, are one of you here to fight my brother?'  
'Well if your brother is Brock then yes I am' Tom replied feeling cool  
'Right this way, by the way my name is Liam'  
'I'm Tom and this is my friend Sparky'

The boy lead the trio to a man who was sitting on a couch with a magazine called 'Pokemon Medicinal Monthly' 'Why hello there' the man said with a smile 'My name is Brock, I am the leader of this gym. The rules we will be playing with today is a simple one on one pokemon match. The first one to surrender or have their pokemon faint is the loser. If you defeat me you will be rewarded with the Boulder Badge which is the first step to joining the pokemon league. Meet me down at the arena in five minutes'

Brock and Tom stood on opposite sides of the arena and both threw their pokeballs in the air. Squirtle emerged from Tom's pokeball and an Onix came out of Brock's pokeball. Tom flipped open his pokedex to analyse the pokemon

'_Onix the rock snake pokemon. Onix is well known for its strength and suprising agility for a rock type pokemon.'_

'Onix use tackle' Brock ordered  
'Look out Squirtle!' Tom warned  
Squirtle dove out of the way as Onix crashed into the ground and quickly reared back up again and let out a roar.  
'Squirtle use bubble'  
Squirtle opened his mouth as several bubbles came out and burst on the Onix.  
'Haha nice try Squirtle but you need more firepower to take down Onix' Brock taunted  
'Use bind Onix'  
Onix swept up Squirtle with his tail and put him in a constrictive choke hold. Squirtle tried to fight his way out using water gun but the hold was so strong all he could manage was a few puny little bubbles. Tom was running out of ideas and Squirtle was rapidly losing air, then suddenly he had an idea.  
'Squirtle use withdrawal!'  
Squirtle went into its shell and slipped through the gap in the strangle hold and dove out of the way as Onix slammed its tail.

'Ok Squirtle, use water gun, as hard as you can'  
Squirtle sent a jet of water into Onix's face and Onix let out a loud roar  
'Body Slam Onix!' Brock yelled looking panicked.

Onix went to slam it's body on Squirtle but Squirtle dodged and Onix injured itself.

'Ok Squirtle grab onto the horn on its head and use water gun once more!'

Squirtle grabbed on and used water gun. Onix thrashed all around the arena but it could not shake off Squirtle. Onix gave up with a roar and thumped into the ground and fainted.

'Onix fails to continue, Tom wins the battle!' Liam announced from the viewing area.

Tom received the Boulder Badge from Brock and left the gym. Tom, Sparky and Squirtle went into the pokemon centre and booked their rooms to stay in that night. As soon as they had booked Liam ran into the pokemon centre and ran over to Tom and Sparky.

'Can I please please please come with you on your journey?' Liam begged 'I won't be annoying, plus I can cook and build emergency shelters if we get in trouble, plus I already have a pokemon'

Liam opened his pokeball and out came a Sandshrew. The Sandshrew looked happy and walked over to Squirtle and they began to play. Sparky sent out her Elekid and it too began to play.

'Of course you can' Tom and Sparky both said as they watched the pokemon trio run around and play.


	4. Chapter 4

The Pewter Museum Heist

Tom, Sparky, Liam and their pokemon all woke up and got ready for the next leg of their journey. They went downstairs for their free hot breakfast that Nurse Joy had cooked for them. They left the pokemon centre and began to leave the city when they heard the yell of a Voltorb followed by an explosion. 'Please don't hurt me!' a man cried in the distance. The trio turned around and noticed a hole in the Museum Of Pewter City.

'They must be after the expensive gem stones and fossils that are in the museum!' Liam yelled  
'I bet they are!' Sparky agreed

They ran toward the museum to see Blake returning his Voltorb and Bonnie commanding Shellder to keep an eye on the museum owner as she loaded all the gemstones into a sack. 'Blake get upstairs and grab the three fossils and load them on the Rocket Chopper!'

'Stop right there Team Rocket!' Tom yelled  
'How amusing' Bonnie smirked 'Get them with ice beam Shellder!'  
Bonnie's Shellder used its ice beam at Tom but he managed to dive out the way.

'Squirtle tackle it!'

Squirtle tackled the Shellder and it flew backwards and smacked into the wall behind it.  
'Elekid, go upstairs and stop Blake!' Sparky commanded as she threw out the pokeball. Elekid did what it was told and ran upstairs. Liam threw his pokeball and sent out his Sandshrew and told him to check if the museum owner was alright. Squirtle continued to fight Shellder when Shellder surprised Squirtle with an ice beam attack and knocked him to the floor.  
'oh no, Squirtle!' Tom yelled  
'Back him up Sandshrew!' Liam commanded

Sandshrew dug under the floor of the museum and then popped up and surprised Shellder with a tackle attack and made it slam the roof and faint. Tom, Liam and the pokemon headed up to join Sparky and Elekid. Blake swiftly kicked Elekid and it tumbled across the floor. Bonnie and Blake threw the sacks of gem stones and fossils into the helicopter and took off but not before tom grabbed onto the bottom of it.

As they ascended Blake decided to get Tom off the chopper himself so he sent out his Voltorb. 'Voltorb use self-destruct! Oh wait don't don't don't!' but it was too late, Voltorb exploded the helicopter as Tom let go and started to fall

'Sandshrew start digging Tom a pile of soft dirt to land on!'  
Sandshrew started to dig as fast as it could and made a very tall pile of soft earth. Tom landed right on the pile and rolled over the side of it. As Bonnie and Blake were sent flying out of view and all the gemstones started to rain down. 'Everybody start grabbing the gemstones before they break!' Tom yelled  
Everybody was running around catching the gemstones when a clear looking one landed in the grass next to Squirtle 'Squirtle stay away from that, that is an everstone. If you touch that then you will never be able to evolve!' Squirtle seemed to know that but kept walking towards it. Squirtle picked up the everstone and let it dissolve into him.

'Oh no Squirtle, we better get you into a pokemon centre to see if they can quickly undo the effects of it' Tom panicked but Squirtle refused. 'you mean you never wanted to evolve?'  
Squirtle nodded its head.

Later that evening all the gemstones had been returned to the museum and the owner was very grateful. He didn't mind that Squirtle had used his everstone but he was glad Shellder didn't get his hands on a water stone and that Team Rocked didn't get the fossils. The trio went back to the pokemon centre and spent the night there. The next day they headed off to the city gates to depart for their journey. This time they made it past the gates and began to head towards Viridian Forest.


End file.
